


莫比乌斯

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: ❗❗雷，狗血，灵感来自我的梦❗❗充满狗血和私设的半带球跑都市情景OOC天雷甚至因为太雷可能随时跑路连续剧❗❗有些天赋异禀的男性可以怀孕设定
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, 岳洋
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

李振洋怀孕了。   
岳明辉不算最后一个知道的，但是当他知道的时候已经延迟了三年。  
他身在异国，和国内有时差，等他睡醒了看手机被铺天盖地席卷过来的新闻标题和几乎要爆炸的各种消息提示吓的一下子坐起，：【木子洋私生子疑似曝光】   
他的睡意立刻被扔到了外面的冰天雪地，点开飘在最前面的一条热搜，挂在最前的新闻标题里是不知道转了几手的图片和打了水印的视频。  
被放大无数倍的镜头记录下木子洋什么时候回家和出门，生怕还不够明显一样用鲜明的红色标注时间和出现的人物。剪辑过后的视频画面一转，木子洋戴着鸭舌帽牵着一个小女孩像是在住所的花园里遛狗。  
木子洋家的宠物大部分人都知道，而视频里的两个毛团很亲热的围着小女孩绕圈圈，小女孩也丝毫不害怕的蹲下来跟他们一起玩。  
木子洋则是站在那边，像是拍了几张小女孩和宠物玩的照片，才过去给她整理头发然后把她抱了起来——视频到这里戛然而止，清晰度不高、长度不够长，但是这些被曝光的照片和视频就像是滚烫的石子，落入水面掀起一片沸腾。   
岳明辉都不知道这算不算所谓残忍的贴心，视频里的小女孩脸上被打了严严实实的马赛克，被无限放大的只有李振洋。  
  
人们纷纷讨论着他是否偶像失格或者是孩子的生母是谁，乐此不疲的涌入他的社交平台或者粉丝群试图找出任何相关的蛛丝马迹，终于像是发现了什么一样开始高举他们发现的那段空白。  
那是李振洋拍完戏之后说要放假，没说去什么地方，一放就是小半年，期间更新了不少自拍和不知道什么时候拍摄的视频，也有过直播，但是却没在国内有任何露脸的活动。  
于是各种议论纷至沓来，有说别忘了他还有姐姐，可能是姐姐的孩子，拍照片给家人看也没什么奇怪的；也有说这明显的几个月空白期指不定就是回家陪产，而且这孩子跟他家宠物都这么亲怎么可能不是他的。  
众说纷纭，粉丝也好路人也好围绕着话题展开的讨论让搜索居高不下，终于在沉默了一夜后，经纪公司和李振洋同时发表了声明。  
经纪公司的较为正式，简单说明的确是有孩子，但并非大众想象的任何结果，演艺活动在尊重艺人选择下暂时停止，也请不要对私生活多加揣测和干预。  
李振洋的声明很长，说是声明，更像是在道歉自己的隐瞒、对于再三选择后的决定还是伤害到了粉丝，所有的责任都是他的错误，也请不要围绕这件事发生其他的争端。  
声明里他没提到孩子生母和孩子真正的姓名，在声明的末尾放了一张照片，还有一句“我很抱歉”。  
黑白滤镜下照片里是一张印泥板，上面有一大一小两个人手印，还有印的歪歪扭扭的动物爪印。  
  
岳明辉翻动着新闻和实时的评论，不管是辩解和攻击都好像没有翻完的时候，他恍惚间想起过去他好像也是这么一条条翻着那些评论，质疑是否真的都全是自己的责任而陷入低潮。  
岳明辉没敢想李振洋会不会翻到这些东西，这些评论是否会对他造成影响——他突然有些不安，点了两下退出没有尽头的评论界面，拨通李英超的号码。  
李英超的电话占线，于是他轮流给国内的人一个个打过去：从前的经纪人、公司同事，可是得到的都是一样的“电话暂时无人接听”，终于在打到了陈博文的时候，电话响到还差几秒便挂断却接通了。  
“你知道现在几点吧。”  
“北京和瑞典时差是快不是慢。”  
“你看见了？”  
岳明辉陷入了长久的沉默，他不知道怎么立场去问关于李振洋的事情，是队友？朋友？还是前男友？  
明明主动打过电话来的是他，他却不知道怎么张口了，终于电话那头的陈博文叹了口气，把电话给挂了。  
岳明辉已经叮当作响的消息提示又弹出两条长的预览都看不完的消息。  
【我不知道怎么给你说，因为我也不知道，这个选择不光是他一个人的，但是承担起这个选择的责任现在全压在他的身上。要是你能做什么、想做什么就别憋着了。】  
【顺便，你暂时先别回国，现在这个时候你不能也不应该这么做。】  
  
那我应该怎么做？  
岳明辉看着陈博文发来的消息，犹豫再三还是从通讯录里找出那个熟悉的号码拨通。  
  
“婉婉？你醒了吗？”  
李振洋一睁眼就下意识的找女儿，折腾一夜等经纪人和公司其他的人走了之后他觉得累就想稍微眯一会，从公司被投递照片那天开始，来自多方的压力让他已经很久没有好好休息过了。  
结果这个眯一会比自己预想的时间更长一点，李振洋看时间已经是下午，刚想起身去卧室看看女儿是不是睡醒了，结果发现女儿就拽着她最喜欢的猫猫头毛毯蹭在自己怀里睡的小嘴微张。  
他本来想给女儿盖着点，但是发现小姑娘搂着的小毯子有一半盖在自己身上。李振洋看的心里又是一软，轻手轻脚的用毯子把女儿包裹好把她抱回卧室的小床上，又顺势坐在地上看着她睡着的模样。  
小姑娘爱哭，爱闹，一点也不比别人少一分活泼，但是她一到睡觉的时候就很老实，就连她小时候的夜啼哭闹相对其他的小朋友少很多。二姐曾经说这孩子贴心过了头，怕你以后绝对舍不得。  
李振洋抱着孩子给她拍拍后背催出奶嗝，低下头说了句，人与人的关系从来没有什么舍不舍得。  
二姐愣在那里思绪万千却怎么也张不开口，她不知道要怎么消化发生在弟弟身上的事情，更不知道这段时间到底发生了什么才会变成这样。  
她想去抱抱早就已经比自己高大的弟弟，而刚刚还说出那种话的李振洋却突然没事人似的托起女儿咯咯的逗她笑：“我当然舍不得我们婉婉啦，你可千万别那么快长大。”  
李婉婉小公主也很给面子的做出婴儿该有的举动：吐到了李振洋身上。  
这个拥抱的念头随着李振洋喊着要换衣服和婴儿的笑声被挪到了日后。  
  
“你能不能慢点儿长大啊。”  
李振洋卸下小床的围栏顺势趴下，抚摸着她细软的头发，不管看了多少次，他都好像看不够似的看着她的脸。  
小女孩一天天的长大，好像今天和昨天比都是天翻地覆的变化，比如原本红彤彤皱巴巴的皮肤开始变得光滑白皙，手脚身高像是遗传了父亲，比同龄小朋友都更长，但随着她的五官逐渐长开之后，他就知道总有一天可能会面临这个问题。  
所以说果然是父女俩吗。  
李振洋气呼呼的给李婉婉又掖了掖毯子，俯身在最像他的眼睛上轻轻的吻了一下。  



	2. 莫比乌斯.02

通话请求一直到冰冷的电子音提示正忙自动挂断都没被接通，这是岳明辉尝试拨打的第二次，李振洋依然没接。  
他打开微信，所有的消息红点还在不停的弹出闪烁，但是岳明辉此时此刻根本无暇去一条条翻阅，找到早就已经没有收到任何回复却还被他置顶的李振洋的微信，没等敲一个字，李英超来电话了。  
他一接起来就问李英超看没看新闻，对面的人像是揣着明白装糊涂一样反问他什么新闻，岳明辉深呼吸一口：“你觉得我真的就什么也不管了吗。”  
  
电话那头有什么窸窸窣窣的动静，半晌才又响起李英超的声音“那你还能做什么？”  
“那我也不能什么都不做。”  
岳明辉把陈博文刚才的话都抛在了脑后，开了免提退出来开始搜索回国的机票，就算是他和李振洋现在已经没有关系，但是不管出于什么原因，至少他想在这个时候跟他见一面，哪怕只能问一句他好不好也足够。  
“总之你现在别回国。”  
“你们怎么一个个都不让我回去？”岳明辉停下动作，博文也好李英超也好，为什么一个个都拦着他不让他回国？  
“谁还跟你说不能回来了？文哥？你不怕一下飞机就被人抓去做亲子……”“李英超你给我闭嘴！”  
李英超话说到一半就被更高的声音盖住了。  
这声音是李振洋。  
岳明辉没等张嘴问李英超是不是和李振洋在一起，电话就被立刻挂断了。  
他没再犹豫，准备定今天以内的航班回国。  
  
“你过来就是要干这个的？”  
李英超不管成长多少岁都知道如果他洋哥生气了后果是非常严重的。  
小点的时候他还能靠撒娇或者打哈哈把事儿消了，但是随着年龄的增长这些招数逐渐不管用的时候，他就找到了另一个能够快速消除李振洋怒气的方法。

小女孩并没有睡的多熟，听到门开的声音后她就睁开了眼睛，迷迷糊糊的听见爸爸原来是和超超叔叔在说话又放心的睡过去，可是李振洋刚才抬高声音喊的那一句让她彻底的清醒了。  
她见护栏被放下就借着枕头自己熟练的爬下了床去找爸爸，果然一到客厅就接收到了李英超的“求救信号”，她眨眨眼睛甜甜的喊了一声“拔拔”然后晃晃悠悠的过去抱住了李振洋的腿。  
这招百试不爽，李振洋弯腰抱起女儿瞪了李英超一眼，抵着她的额头问她要不要吃点东西，李英超见状吐了吐舌头打开自己的背包把里面装的东西一件件往外拿，大部分是他上次赶通告时给小女孩带的礼物。  
“我都给你带过来了。”  
“行，外面怎么样？”  
被曝光之后公司就立刻安排打点关系还有请求小区协助安保，但是从事情被曝光之后就有大批的人等在外面，恨不得把摄像机对准他家的窗户拍好再挖掘出来点什么。  
“都拦在门口，但是应该拦不住，我走的地下停车场都有人往里闯。”  
李英超把压在最下面的文件袋拿出来摆在茶几上，公司是最先收到照片和视频的，但是这件事对方坚决不肯用钱解决，还没等进一步协商，网络上的各种帐号就迫不及待的把这些东西都发了出去。  
而这个文件袋是李英超单独收到的，就像是在炫耀他知道所有的事情一样就这么放在了他休息室的桌子上，李英超打开之后立刻意识到这件事完全没有他们想象的那么简单。  
文件袋里的东西只有一张纸和一张照片，纸是一张被复印过的出生证明，而照片是岳明辉提着行李离开李振洋的公寓，时间显示是三年前。  
“你后悔吗？”  
李振洋和过去无数次一样并没有回答这个问题。  
  
岳明辉经常在想，他和李振洋到底是因为什么变成现在这样的呢？  
三年前岳明辉得到了一个邀请，一位北欧的艺术家在国内举办了一次特殊的音乐活动，正好有个朋友有点关系便帮他搭了个线认识。没成想活动结束后艺术家向他递出了橄榄枝，想要邀请他长久的在北欧发展音乐事业，他可以给他提供比在国内更好的机会和设备。  
当时他说对于这个邀请不动心是假的，但是他还是婉拒了，不光是因为要去异国的未知数和父母家庭，更有一点是李振洋。  
  
说来也是，他们三个人都没有按照曾经大众对于他们的预想发展。都曾经以为李英超毕了业会做演员，但没想到他专职做了歌手。  
反而说巧不巧的，李振洋在综艺上的一段特别演出得让他收到了一个试镜机会，虽然参与的是陪跑的男二，但是意外的反响很好，他因此接了不少邀约。  
就在当时他们都以为这样的道路也挺好的时候，李振洋提出要跟他分手。  
岳明辉质问过无数次分手的理由，他想不明白为什么两个人的感情过了这么多年却突然说断就断，无论他怎么挽回，李振洋就是执意要分手。  
他们开始争吵，再后来，李振洋把一叠叠剧本和通告单摔在茶几上让他看，他看着那些他们曾经没有想过的合作对象的名字，沉默了一夜之后终于点头了。  
就在这时候艺术家又重新找上他，岳明辉不知自己是不是赌气一样选择了答应，在搬出两个人在北京的“家”的那天，李振洋始终坐在沙发上，直到他收拾完了要离开的时候才张口说了句：“注意安全。”  
李振洋像是在笑，但是岳明辉总觉得他下一秒就要哭出来了，他想放下行李箱去拥抱李振洋，也想问他是不是真的决定了，但是他什么也没做，李振洋也什么都没做。  
岳明辉说了句再见，把钥匙放在了玄关合上了门。  
  
“得好好跟爸爸说再见，毕竟这可能是最后一次了。”  
李振洋看着空了一半的家里轻轻拍拍肚皮：“就是可惜你还没能见见他。”


	3. 莫比乌斯.03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章末尾狗血天雷上线，一切陌生NPC全部都是我の分身，和现实没有任何关系。

岳明辉做了个很长的梦。  
从瑞典飞回北京需要十个小时，他从放下电话定了机票到收拾行李只花了三十分钟，直到登上飞机等待滑行的时候他才产生了一丝“这样会不会太冲动”了的情绪，可是很快就伴随着轰鸣声悄悄湮灭。  
他在催生出的不知名情绪里试图寻找什么，那些记忆碎片像是在脑海里形成了龙卷风：有他第一次认识李振洋时候的画面、也有他最后关上公寓门的那一秒，夹杂着视频和照片，砸的他不知所措。  
那时候的李振洋可能不知道他站在门口犹豫了多久才拿起东西离开，也不知道在刚来到国外的每一个深夜他都想再和李振洋说说话。  
岳明辉感觉自己似乎又陷入了三年前的情绪里拔不出来，好像飞行回国去见到李振洋的距离越短，他那突如其来的所有勇气都会被一点点消磨干净。  
平稳的飞行无意间带来了助眠的作用，而梦境像是打开了另一扇逃避现实的大门能让人得到片刻喘息，岳明辉在被睡意彻底攫住前，只有空气听到他轻轻的喊了一声“洋洋。”  
  
“有什么你洋哥不会的？啊？”  
梦里的李振洋在做什么？哦，对，是在拼一个立体的乐高，零件复杂颜色又烦乱，他只帮着拼了下半部分就因为球赛开场停了，李振洋坐在他身边跟他边看球边拼。  
没成想球赛结束了这个球也捣鼓完了，李振洋炫耀似的冲他喊出来吧皮卡月，又颠着那颗精灵球问了那句话。  
而他也半开玩笑的对李振洋说了句：“生孩子你总不会吧？”  
“谁说我不会？”  
李振洋猛地跳到他身上捧住他的脸，拇指抵住岳明辉的虎牙盯着他的眼睛一字一句的问：“谁说我不会生孩子的，哥哥。”  
后续发展是他和李振洋在沙发上就开始胡搞，他抱着李振洋颠的他喊哥哥的时候，李振洋咬着他的嘴唇，哼哼唧唧的问他，我们生一个吧？先想名字再想性别。  
“那就北北、京京、欢欢、迎迎、妮妮，这五个里选一个。”  
“你这个老岳起名字太没水准了。”  
李振洋切了一声，撑着岳明辉的肩膀自己玩起来，岳明辉给李振洋顺顺汗湿的的头发，轻轻握住他的腰掌握节奏。   
“叫弯弯吧，月亮弯弯。”  
李振洋突然笑的眉眼弯弯，凑在他耳边说道，在岳明辉快到的时候也没起身，揽住岳明辉的脖颈软软的撒娇“就叫弯弯。”  
他们一直进行的都很安全，哪怕不用什么保护措施李振洋也不让他弄进身体里，岳明辉没怎么过多质疑，有时候来了点性质还会因为这个说几句荤话。但是不知道为什么，那天的李振洋说完那些话，没让他做任何措施就这么让他射了。  
  
月亮弯弯。  
  
岳明辉从梦中惊醒，显示还有一个小时落地北京机场，身边的乘客也已经陆陆续续醒来做起自己的事。  
从梦境中出现的这段记忆让岳明辉突然抓到了什么，他否定着又肯定着，像是要给自己心理安慰或者暗示，他开始拿出手机搜索之前从来没有想过的关键词。  
大同小异或者那些回答都是不可能，对啊，男人怎么会生孩子？怎么可能生孩子？  
可李振洋说的话此时此刻被无限的放大让岳明辉无法忽视，从看到新闻的那一刻到现在，岳明辉一直不敢去想这三年里李振洋是不是真的和别人有了小孩。他做不到这像是自己仅存的心理安慰被否定的时候还保持平静，也做不到相信李振洋就真的能这样狠心放下，只把他留在过去而自己去寻找未来。  
岳明辉烦躁的抓紧头发，盯着自己的手机屏幕出神。因为长时间没有操作手机自动黑屏，却又在消息提示响起的时候忽然亮起点亮了一片紫色。  
他的手机壁纸曾经都是他所热爱的篮球明星，但是后来他所有的壁纸就换成了一张特殊的照片：拍摄者戴着戒指的左手正对着被涂刷成浅紫色的墙壁比耶，而他手指冲着的方向刚好有个被涂鸦上去的小小桃心。

这是李振洋曾经去什么地方拍摄时候拍下来发给岳明辉的，他三年来哪怕换了多次手机却一直保留着把这张照片设为壁纸的习惯。  
而此刻岳明辉盯着那紫色的墙壁，突然从自己的记忆里又抓到了什么自己好像能天天看到紫色的东西，随着思考一串模糊的轮廓逐渐变得清晰起来。  
等脑海里已经能够出现明显的显像时，如同电视剧中的线索墙终于挂上了最后一根红绳，穿起了全局所有线索构成了谁都不敢相信的结果。  
他上次看到李英超是半年前，这个人因为工作跑去冰岛拍MV和一个特别节目，结束活动之后突然的问他家里的地址是哪里。着急忙慌的从冰岛到瑞典来住了没一晚上后就说要抓紧时间回国，只给他留了一串用各式紫色珠子串起来的手链就匆匆走了。  
手链不是任何品牌的饰品，排列没有规律可言、甚至都是塑料制成的大颗珠子这么串一串，不像是李英超的艺术创造，倒不如说看上去更像是锻炼小朋友认知能力时候的玩具。  
李英超没说这是谁做的，也没说为什么要给他的原因，光说这是给你的你就收下。岳明辉一开始觉得莫名其妙，他本想把它收进抽屉，但他握在手里看了一会，选择把那串手链挂在了卧室的捕梦网上。  
  
他应该早就想到的。  
岳明辉好像连这仅剩下一小时多一点的飞行都等待不了般急切的要去验证自己最后的答案。  
  
李英超陪着小姑娘玩了一会就走了，说得去赶通告。李振洋让他走的时候注意点，李英超摆摆手示意他知道了，重新把自己包裹的严严实实的从专用电梯下去。  
送走了李英超，李振洋开始准备收拾行李。  
公司的决定是这段时间要他不要露面，不管是出于他还是孩子安全的考虑在这个时间点都需要减少公开场合出现，停止的活动他们会想办法，李振洋需要做的就是老实的呆着，如果想回菏泽，他们也尽量安排。  
不过眼下这个情况如果回去，恐怕也会给家里人带来困扰和麻烦，出去太远的话他又怕女儿受不了长时间飞行，想了想他过去找正把自己的“朋友们”放进自己旅行箱的女儿征求意见：“你有没有想去的地方啊？”   
小女孩咬着手指思考了一会说想去找爷爷奶奶还有姨姨和哥哥，李振洋不知道怎么跟她解释现在不能回菏泽的理由，只能搂着她跟她说我们这次要去旅行，你看看想去哪里。  
“那……”小女孩似乎很纠结的样子，忽然她看着自己那个会用冰雪魔法的E●●A公主玩偶转头看向李振洋：“我想看雪，可以吗爸爸？”  
“可以，那你等我一下，我去拿手机过来。”  
等会去找找看有没有什么离得近的城市有滑雪场的吧。  
李振洋想着去客厅拿手机搜一下有没有什么合适的地方，可刚一碰到手机就被突然响起的来电吓了一跳。  
不明归属地、陌生的号码，响的歇斯底里，挂断之后会再拨打过来，李振洋试图把它拉黑，但是很快就会换下一个新号码打过来。  
他不是没遇到过极端粉丝把他的手机号码卖出去然后接到连续不断的来电，也有为了防止这种现象发生不得不养成的区分手机号的习惯。  
但是这个号码是公司出了这件事之后刚刚给他的。  
李振洋立刻去找东西想要把这张卡拿出来扔掉，就在李振洋找到工具的时候，那个人好像是知道他要这么做一样停止了不间断的电话，在一片刺目的未接来电的红里弹出了一条让李振洋不寒而栗的短信通知。  
“洋洋”  
短信的开头这般亲昵的称呼他道。  
“我们一家三口很快就可以一直在一起了。”  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出现的任何群体和人物都与现实无关，一切陌生人物和NPC都是本人分身。

这种如蛞蝓在背的恶心和一路窜上来的寒意爆发开的大量恐惧织成了一张巨大的网，牢牢地攫住了李振洋，他的手上根本没力气继续拿住手机任它摔在地上又一次磕碎屏幕。  
这种无时无刻好像被人窥探侵入最隐私生活的感觉上一次还是多年前，他们出道既红，部分疯狂的粉丝摸索到了住址无所不用其极的试图吸引他们注意力，最终以再次更换住所短暂结束。  
可是那一切都没有现在这般恐惧，他第一次这样害怕，如果只单单的面对他所产生的恶意和扭曲的情感，他不管怎么样也会想办法解决，可是此时此刻他的孩子也要被牵连其中，要他怎么办？  
李振洋清楚的知道现在没有留给自己害怕的时间，就像是照片被曝光也同样没有留给他足够的说抱歉的空隙，他深呼吸几下让自己情绪尽量平复，捡起手机取出那张电话卡，给自己的经纪人打电话。  
不能继续留在这里了。  
  
他给小女孩套上了厚厚的外套和帽子，让她戴上了能遮住大半张脸的口罩，小女孩只有在生病的时候会被包裹成这样。她并不习惯自己没有生病却要做此打扮，三番四次的想拽下来这些口罩和围巾，却被李振洋告诫不可以。  
往来几次她觉得这样很好玩，如果是平常里，自己的爸爸会无奈的叹气给她讲道理或者陪她“玩”，可是今天的李振洋却突然失控一般的抓住她拉扯口罩的手往下拽，要她“听话”。  
她被父亲这样的动作吓的一愣，然后不由自主的掉下了大颗的眼泪。  
她不懂发生了什么、不懂为什么爸爸突然和叔叔们在家里说了一夜的话，不懂爸爸为什么会累的在沙发上就睡着，也不懂为什么不能去找爷爷奶奶现在还要被打扮成这样出去。  
她小小的世界里除了她小小的毛团团朋友们，就只有自己好高好高的爸爸。  
所以她不懂，她什么都不懂，也同样不懂为什么李振洋会突然哭的比她还厉害。  
李振洋跟她不停的说着对不起抱紧了她，好像压抑了这么久的情绪终于找到了崩溃的缺口爆发开来。  
小女孩在爸爸哭泣的声音里自己停止了掉眼泪，她不知道为什么爸爸会不停的跟自己说对不起，今天发生的事情她好像都找不到原因一样好奇怪，可是爸爸也说如果有人跟你说对不起，你可以原谅他就要说没关系。  
“没关系的爸爸，没关系的。”  
她轻轻拍着爸爸的肩膀，觉得爸爸要融化掉。

爸爸是个爱哭鬼。  
虽然年纪小可是她什么都知道，爸爸的眼泪总是很容易就掉下来了。  
李家人多，从小便不缺陪她说话或是教她东西的，加上一个李英超时不时过来，比起同龄两岁半的孩子她明显懂得更多。  
她记得李振洋有时候看自己演的电视剧会感动，或者陪她看迪●尼的动画电影，爸爸一开始抱着她看，结果自己最后哭的稀里哗啦。  
还有很多个晚上，她记得自己在朦胧的灯光下从自己小床上看到爸爸在翻什么东西，他们都被装在一个小盒子里。尽管她不知道那个盒子里到底装的是什么，可是在她能看到的每个深夜里，爸爸总是在安静的望着它，让眼泪偷偷的掉下去。   
  
他们费了一番力气才从小区里出去，那些记者好像看到小区里出来辆车就恨不得要把镜头贴到玻璃上拍才甘心。上了车之后李振洋没说接下来去什么地方，只是一直看着坐在安全座椅上的女儿沉默。  
经纪人从后视镜看了几眼，确定后面没有跟车的才找了个露天停车场打了一把方向盘拐进去，熄了火他转头看向李振洋问他打算怎么做。  
“公司现在暂时没办法给你安排新公寓，你要不去我家住，或者我去联系一下带灵超的经纪人，你去灵超公寓也可以。”  
“找个酒店就行了，你家也有孩子，怎么也都不方便。”  
“那不行。”经纪人拿出手机打算先跟李英超的经纪人商量一下，或者直接他开车离开北京往别的地方走：“酒店更不安全，你能分辨出谁是工作人员谁是粉丝吗？”  
经纪人跟了李振洋两年，之前也负责过一些艺人，他深知在这种风口浪尖的时候，李振洋的小区都能这么肆无忌惮的贴上来，谁能保证不会找到酒店里？就算酒店不会暴露，李振洋总不能完全不和外界接触，酒店的工作人员随手一张照片或者消息就可能会被无限放大，无异于再把李振洋往坑里推一把。  
所以绝对不行。  
原本只要在家里待一段时间等记者没有那么疯狂就可以考虑去别的地方，但是现在收到了那种短信公司也开始害怕起来。  
经纪人在思考解决方法的时候突然想到了一个地方，于是连忙转头问李振洋：“你不是有个公寓吗？之前说过是你个人财产，你要不上那边住？”  
“不行。”  
李振洋立刻拒绝，他知道经纪人说的是什么地方，那是他当时用了大部分积蓄外加要还到很多年后的房贷买下的一处房产，算是他在北京真正属于自己的“家”。  
但是自从他搬出去之后，就没有做过再回去的打算——那地方充满了太多东西，仿佛只要他还在那里一秒，就永远不可能让自己从过去拔出来。  
更何况李英超收到的那张照片。

见他拒绝，经纪人下车去打电话，过了一会带着点烟味回来重新发动车子。  
“公司那边给联系了一个民宿，在郊区，你今天晚上先在那边将就一下，明天看看去机场。”  
“好。”李振洋低头看着女儿摸摸她的头发，在她抬起眼看向自己的时候亲吻她的额头“没事的，我们这是要出去玩。”  
“能看雪吗？”  
“当然能。”他把自己的手掌伸过去，小女孩点着他的指节唱着数字歌，李振洋侧头看向外面已然黑下来的天空，反手握住了女儿的手。


End file.
